Ce qui se passe à Vegas reste à Vegas
by DensiLA-NCIS
Summary: Un petit OS sur ce qui aurait pu se passer si Kensi avait accepté d'aller à Vegas avec Deeks. Si seulement elle avait su! DENSI donnez moi votre avis!
1. Chapter 1

Coucou, je me lance sur cette petite OS,j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi j'en ai eu à l'écrire...

j'ai essayé d'imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer si Kensi avait cédé aux supplications de Deeks pour aller à Vegas...

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je me contente de jouer avec! ;p

BONNE LECTURE

PV KENSI

Nous sommes sur la route direction Las Vegas, et oui je me suis finalement laissé convaincre. Enfin c'est surtout que je n'en pouvais plus t'entendre Deeks qui me demander de venir avec lui ! Après tout, cela ne peut pas être si terrible, et même avec un peu de chance, on va s'amuser…

**Deeks : t'es prête fern ? On va passer un super weekend de débauche !**

**Kensi : Parles pour toi, je ne compte pas me débaucher avec qui que ce soit !**

**Deeks : t'es vraiment pas une nana marrante toi ?**

Non, mais pour qui il se prend !

**Kensi : Je peux être très marrante si je veux !**

**Deeks : eeeeuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh …. Non ! On ne va pas se relancer dans ce débat, tes blagues sont pourries ma vieille ! Si tu veux je te donnerai des cours…**

**Kensi : Mon seigneur est trop bon ! Mais je n'ai pas besoin de tes stupides cours pour faire rire quelqu'un et je vais te le prouver ce weekend !**

**Deeks : Ouai, c'est ça ! On pari ?**

**Kensi : Ok, pas de souci, donc quand je t'aurai prouvé que je peux être marrante, et que j'aurai gagné mon pari, tu devras me payer le déjeuner pendant une semaine !**

**Deeks : D'accord et vu que je sais que ça ne se fera pas, quand TU auras perdu je pourrais choisir la station de radio pendant 1 mois !**

**Kensi : Ah non, hors de question !**

**Deeks : Aurais tu peur de perdre ?**

**Kensi : Non, je tiens le pari !**

Nous arrivons devant notre hôtel pour le weekend, Deeks a bien choisit, c'est vraiment sympa, les chambres sont propres, moderne et à des prix tout à fait raisonnable. Nos chambres sont l'une à coté de l'autre.

Nous décidons de nous rejoindre à 20h, pour aller diner au restaurant de l'hôtel. Je profite de mon heure de libre pour prendre une douche et me changer. Je décide de me mettre sur mon trente et un, je n'ai pas l'occasion de le faire au boulot et avec un peu de chance il y aura quelques beaux mecs ! J'enfile une robe de soirée noire qui m'arrive un peu au dessus des genoux, sobre mais efficace. Pour accompagner la robe, j'enfile des escarpins avec quelques centimètres de talons. Je me maquille de façon légère, je ne voudrais qu'on me prenne pour une escortgirl non plus!

Il est 20h et Deeks frappe à ma porte. Je lui ouvre et constate qu'il a fait la même chose que moi.

**Deeks : Wow ! Tu es magnifique !**

**Kensi : Merci, tu es très élégant aussi !**

Cela est la vérité, il est très beau. Il porte un jean brut accompagné d'une chemise noire qui moule son corps à la perfection et de façons très sexy. Non, faut pas que je pense comme cela avec Deeks…. C'est mon partenaire, reprend toi Kens' !

Deeks me tend son bras, je le regarde un instant et l'enlace.

**Deeks : On y va princesse ?**

**Kensi : Je te suis !**

Nous arrivons au restaurant, le serveur nous installe sur une petite table et nous dinons tranquillement, je suis à l'aise, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on mange ensemble ! Nous dinons en buvant un peu de vin. Nous discutons de tout et de rien, et nous décidons après le repas d'aller au casino qui jouxte l'hôtel.

Nous arrivons devant le casino, je regarde un instant les gens qui sont là et entre, j'ai prévu les pièces et décide de me rendre aux machines à sous alors que Deeks se rend à la tables de Black Jack.

**Deeks : On se rejoint tout à l'heure ?**

**Kensi : Ouai, bonne chance !**

**Deeks : oh, et surtout évite de faire marrer tous les joueurs !**

**Kensi : Très drôle Deeks !**

Je m'installe à une machine à sous sans plus de formalités et commence à introduire des pièces. Au bout de vingt minutes, je sens une présence, je tourne la tête et voit un homme qui me fixe. Il s'approche et me tend une coupe.

**Homme : Bonsoir, je peux vous offrir un verre ?**

Oh non ce n'est pas vrai, encore un de ces mecs collants et insupportables… J'essai de trouver Deeks pour essayer de me dégager de la situation de façon définitive. Je le trouve enfin et le voit en pleine discussion avec une femme qui est littéralement accroché à son bras, ni une ni deux mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et j'accepte le verre que l'homme me propose.

**Kensi : Avec plaisir, merci !**

**Homme : Tout le plaisir est pour moi, je m'appelle James et vous quel est votre nom sublime créature ?**

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ce verre, maintenant il ne va plus me lâcher… Il faut que je réponde, je décide de ne pas donner ma réelle identité comme toujours.

**Kensi : Je m'appelle Anna **

**James : Enchanté douce Anna, je suis absolument ravi d'avoir eu le courage de vous aborder, je pense que je l'aurai regretté toute ma vie.**

**Kensi : Arrêtez, ça me gêne, en tout cas je vous remercie pour la coupe.**

**James : Mais cela me fait vraiment plaisir, voulez vous vous joindre à moi au bar que nous discutions un peu ?**

**Kensi : c'est gentil, mais je n'ai pas encore fini avec cette machine !**

Je joins les gestes à la parole et lui montre mon gobelet qui est encore à la moitié.

**James : Dans ce cas, est ce que je peux me joindre à vous ?**

Je regarde à nouveau du coté de Deeks, cette nunuche et toujours là accrochée à lui…

**Kensi : Bien sûr…**

Après tout j'ai peut être trouvé l'homme que je vais faire rire ! Je vais le gagner ce pari…

PV Deeks :

Je suis devant la porte de Kensi, j'ai décidé de venir la chercher pour que nous allions dîner, lorsqu'elle m'ouvre, je suis ébloui par sa beauté, cette femme est absolument divine.

Nous descendons dîner et après nous nous séparons pour aller jouer au casino. Je m'installe à la table de Black Jack, de là où je suis, je peux observer Kensi. Entre le jeu et la contemplation de ma partenaire, je n'ai pas vue la jeune femme arrivée et s'asseoir juste à coté de moi.

**Femme : Bonsoir, Je peux ?**

**Deeks : Bien sûr, allez-y !**

**Femme : Merci, je m'appelle Marie, enchantée !**

**Deeks : Max, enchanté également…**

**Marie : Vous savez, je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça mais je vous trouve vraiment craquant !**

Tout en me disant cette phrase, elle s'accroche à mon bras, pitié par encore une folle… Je jette un regard discret et aperçoit Kensi avec un homme, bon si c'est ça !

**Deeks : Merci, c'est gentil !**

Elle s'accroche à moi et ne cesse de parler, je réponds de façon évasive et continu à jeter un coup d'œil à ma partenaire, ce type me paraît louche… Une voix dans ma tête me crie que ce type n'est pas louche, seulement que c'est la jalousie qui me pousse à penser cela…

Cela fait une demi-heure que Marie est collé à moi, je n'en peux plus et cela fait également une demi heure que l'homme est collé à Kensi, je les vois se levé et je décide d'intervenir.

**Marie : Et bien, tu vas où Max ?**

**Deeks : Excuse- moi, il faut que j'aille voir si mon amie n'a pas d'ennuis.**

Je me lève et me dirige vers Kensi, j'entends l'homme rire et dire à Kensi qu'elle est une femme très amusante. A cet instant, elle tourne la tête et me fait un clin d'œil, je souris elle sait qu'elle a gagné son pari… Je décide d'intervenir, ce type ne me plaît pas du tout !

**Deeks : Excusez moi, tu viens on rentre ?**

L'homme me snob et reporte son attention sur Kensi

**James : c'est qui lui ?**

Elle me regarde et répond simplement…

**Kensi : Hum, un ami…**

Je ne sais pas si ma présence l'arrange ou la gêne…

**Kensi : J'arrive, merci James pour ce verre, mais je dois y aller.**

**James : Pourquoi ? Est-ce que je vais vous revoir ?**

**Kensi : Je ne sais pas, à bientôt !**

Elle m'attrape le bras et nous sortons.

**Kensi : Merci beaucoup, je n'en pouvais plus, heureusement que tu es intervenu, cela dit tu pourras remarquer qu'il m'a trouvé marrante ! J'ai GAGNE !**

Elle se met à danser dans la rue une espèce de danse de la victoire, je souris, elle est si belle à cet instant, cela dit je me demande combien de verres elle a bu pour être dans cet état !

**Deeks : Kensi, combien de verres as-tu bu ?**

**Kensi : Pas suffisamment, allez-viens j'ai soif !**

Nous entrons dans un bar et consommons quelques verres, à un moment tout devient flou et nous décidons d'aller nous coucher.

_Le lendemain_

Je rêve une fois de plus de Kensi et de son corps magnifique lorsqu'un bruit strident me réveille, mon téléphone ! C'est Eric, je décroche.

**Deeks : Ouai, qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**Eric : Il faut que tu viennes les vagues sont magnifique aujourd'hui !**

**Deeks : Euh, Bonjour ! Et non je ne peux pas venir je suis à Vegas ce weekend…**

Je me frotte le visage et sent une sensation inhabituelle, je regarde ma main et y voit une bague… ce n'est pas vrai, je regarde à coté de moi et voit une forme sous les couvertures, bon sang, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?!

**Deeks : Hum… Eric je dois te laisser, à lundi !**

**Eric : Ok, à lundi !**

La forme bouge, s'étire et tourne et c'est là que j'aperçois des cheveux brun, je décide de soulever les couvertures pour vérifier l'identité de la femme à coté de moi et constate qu'il s'agit de Kensi…

Merde, on a vraiment trop bu hier…. Elle va me tuer !

PV KENSI

Des cris étouffés me tirent de mon sommeil.

Je sens le mal de tête très proche, je ne boirais plus jamais une goutte d'alcool !

Je m'étire et tape dans un corps, j'ouvre instinctivement les yeux et tombe nez à nez avec Deeks, après tout on a du s'endormir ! Avec tout l'alcool que l'on a bu ce n'est pas étonnant ! Je bouge et me rend compte que je suis nue, CE N'EST PAS VRAI !

J'essai d'attraper mes vêtements pour m'habiller ! Je reste sous la couette pour cacher mon corps.

**Kensi : Mon dieu ne me dit pas qu'on a fait ce que je pense ?**

Il me regarde et ne dit rien.

**Kensi : Deeks ? Est-ce qu'on a couché ensemble cette nuit ?**

**Deeks : Honnêtement, je ne m'en souviens pas et croit moi ca m'attriste énormément…**

**Kensi : Oh c'est bon, pas besoin de faire de l'humour, si tu ne t'en souviens pas ce n'est pas plus mal, on va dire qu'il ne sait rien passé et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.**

**Deeks : Impossible…**

**Kensi : Si, mon vieux, il ne s'est rien passé, en tout cas dans ma tête c'est comme ça alors fait toi une raison !**

Il attrape ma main, je ne sais pas à quoi il joue…

**Deeks : Regarde !**

Il me montre ma main puis la sienne, je vois un anneau orné chacun de nos annulaires et la vérité s'impose à moi ! Impossible…

**Kensi : Ce n' est pas possible, ne me dit pas qu'on a fait cela…**

**Deeks : Apparemment si !**

**Kensi : C'est un cauchemar !**

**Deeks : Merci, c'est agréable, t'aurais pu avoir pire comme mari, genre le type d'hier soir !**

**Kensi : Oh ca va ! Et tu n'es pas mon mari !**

**Deeks : Cette alliance dit le contraire !**

**Kensi : Il faut qu'on fasse annuler cela et tout de suite !**

Je me lève pour m'habiller

**Kensi : Retournes toi Deeks !**

**Deeks : A en juger par nos tenues d'Adam et Eve, j'ai déjà tout vu !**

**Kensi : Deeks !**

**Deeks : Okay ! C'est bon !**

Nous nous habillons et je vois Deeks me fixer, il me regarde sous le choc. Je passe ma main sous mes yeux mais il ne réagit toujours pas !

**Kensi : Oh ! Deeks, il faut qu'on trouve la chapelle où on s'est marié pour le faire annuler ! Il doit y avoir un certificat de mariage quelque part, aide moi à le trouver !**

Il se lève et commence à chercher, je trouve un DVD, dessus est écrit Mariage de Mr Et Mme Deeks. Avec, il y a le certificat de mariage.

Je ne dis rien, me dirige vers la télé et met en route le DVD. J'accélère jusqu'à ce que je rejoigne Deeks devant l'autel. L'image est nette et ne laisse aucuns doutes. Tout d'abord, nous sommes totalement ivre tout les deux, ensuite, nous sommes tout les deux consentants et enfin on paraît totalement heureux…

Je mets ma main devant ma bouche sous le choque et je vois Deeks s'asseoir sur le lit totalement abasourdi.

**Kensi : On s'est vraiment marié !**

**Deeks : Apparemment,… faut dire qu'on avait vraiment trop bu !**

**Kensi : Tu parles d'une connerie ! Qu'elle idée on a eu de se souler ! Quand Hetty va l'apprendre, elle va nous tuer !**

**Deeks : Admet qu'on a l'air heureux tous les deux !**

**Kensi : Là n'est pas la question, il faut qu'on annule ce mariage, allez viens on retourne à la chapelle !**

PV DEEKS

Malgré l'absurdité de la situation, je ressens de la joie, je suis marié à la plus belle des femmes ! Au fond je suis déçu de ne pouvoir rester unie à Kensi…

Nous arrivons devant la chapelle.

**Deeks : Tu crois que ça va marcher ?**

**Kensi : Il le faut, on ne doit pas être les seuls à qui cela arrive !**

Elle rentre et part s'adresser à la secrétaire.

**Kensi : Bonjour ! Nous souhaitons faire annuler notre mariage, disons qu'on n'était pas vraiment dans notre état normal quand nous avons décidé de faire cela !**

**Secrétaire : Très bien, quelques instants s'il vous plaît, vous avez le certificat ?**

**Kensi : euh oui, voici !**

**Secrétaire : Je reviens dans un instant !**

**Deeks : Je suis désolé Kens' !**

**Kensi : Moi aussi, cela nous servira de leçon !**

**Deeks : Pour ce que ça vaut, je n'aurai pas voulu être marié à quelqu'un d'autre que toi et ça été un plaisir d'être ton mari pour quelques heures !**

**Kensi : Moi aussi, tu resteras mon premier mari !**

On se sourit, et au fond de moi je continu de regretter qu'on annule cet union.

**Secrétaire : Gardez les adieux pour plus tard, les tourtereaux, on ne peut plus faire d'annulation !**

**Kensi : Vous rigolez !**

Je sens que Kensi va faire une crise de nerf dans peu de temps.

**Secrétaire : Je suis désolé mais le certificat à déjà été envoyé par fax et l'original est partit au courrier ce matin ! Il va falloir engager une procédure de divorce lorsque vous serez rentré à Los Angeles !**

Nous rentrons à l'hôtel et décidons de rentrer au plus vite pour régler cette affaire ! Le trajet se fait silencieusement.

**Deeks : Ecoutes Kensi, tout va bien se passer, on va engager une procédure de divorce et tout sera oublié ! **

**Kensi : Je sais, c'est juste que…**

**Deeks : Que quoi ?**

**Kensi : Que je me suis toujours juré de ne pas reproduire les actes de ma mère, que si un jour j'avais à me marier ce serait le bon et l'unique… Je sais c'est complètement cucul, mais je n'ai jamais voulu me marier alors si j'avais eu à le faire je voulais que ce soit le bon !**

**Deeks : Je comprends et cela n'a rien de cucul, c'est légitime ! **

**Kensi : Tu le penses vraiment ?**

**Deeks : Bien sûr ! Elle te va bien **lui dis je en lui montrant l'alliance.

**Kensi : Deeks, Non…**

Je décide de me lancer après tout qu'est ce que je risque ?

**Deeks : Je sais que tu es dépassée par la situation, et crois moi je le suis aussi, mais pourquoi est ce qu'on n'essayerai pas ? Après tout ce « truc » qu'il y a entre nous, depuis le début, on sait ce que c'est !**

**Kensi : On ne peut pas rester marié, c'est de la folie !**

**Deeks : Kensi, je sais que ce n'est pas commun comme circonstances, mais ce n'est pas comme si on ne se connaissait pas et qu'on ne s'appréciait pas… Je veux dire, je tiens beaucoup à toi, tu me plais beaucoup…**

Elle me regarde incrédule, c'est le moment soit ça casse soit ça passe.

**Kensi : Je ne dis pas que tu ne m'attire pas, au contraire, mais on ne peut pas faire ça comme cela, sur un coup de tête ! Tu ne peux pas me forcer à rester mariée !**

J'assimile ce qu'elle vient de me dire, je lui plais et cela m'arrache un sourire, on va y arriver si j'arrive à la convaincre…

** Deeks : Et tu ne peux pas me forcer à divorcer, enfin si mais je m'y opposerai !**

**Kensi : Espèce de sale … **

**Deeks : On est déjà marié, on pourrait essayer, tu m'aimes, je t'aime alors pourquoi on divorcerai ? **

**Kensi : Pour ne pas avoir à faire aux foudres d'Hetty !**

**Deeks : Soit ma femme…**

PV KENSI :

J'y crois pas je me suis mariée avec Deeks et en plus il veut qu'on le reste. Je dois bien admettre qu'il me plaît et depuis pas mal de temps déjà mais de la à me marier…. Cela me fou la frousse totale, mais en même temps on partage déjà tellement de chose. Au fond de moi, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de divorcer, mais je ne sais pas si cela est raisonnable. Je reste silencieuse encore un instant, puis j'arrête la voiture. Il me regarde et attend toujours la réponse. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et décide de me lancer. Je m'approche et l'embrasse. Il est surpris mais fini par me rendre mon baiser. Je me recule et fait demi tour.

**Deeks : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**Kensi : Et bien je vais profiter de Las Vegas avec mon mari.**

**Deeks : Vraiment ?**

**Kensi : Vraiment !**

Je sais que je fais le bon choix et puis on verra ce qui se passe !

J'espère que cela vous à plus, laissez une review, please... *Yeux de chien battu*...

j'ai une petite idée pour la suite, dites moi si vous la voulez!

a bientôt!

Bye ;)


	2. Chapitre 2

Merci a toute pour vos reviews, comme promis la suite de cette petite OS, en espérant que cela vous plaira !

BONNE LECTURE !

Dans le chapitre précédent…

J'y crois pas je me suis mariée avec Deeks et en plus il veut qu'on le reste. Je dois bien admettre qu'il me plaît et depuis pas mal de temps déjà mais de la à me marier…. Cela me fou la frousse totale, mais en même temps on partage déjà tellement de chose. Au fond de moi, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de divorcer, mais je ne sais pas si cela est raisonnable. Je reste silencieuse encore un instant, puis j'arrête la voiture. Il me regarde et attend toujours la réponse. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et décide de me lancer. Je m'approche et l'embrasse. Il est surpris mais fini par me rendre mon baiser. Je me recule et fait demi tour.

**Deeks : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**Kensi : Et bien je vais profiter de Las Vegas avec mon mari.**

**Deeks : Vraiment ?**

**Kensi : Vraiment !**

Je sais que je fais le bon choix et puis on verra ce qui se passe !

**PV KENSI**

Debout devant la grande baie vitrée du salon, je regardais les enfants jouer dehors avec Sam et Michelle. Mes pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête. Les frissons se dressaient sur ma peau et mon estomac me tournait. La peur me tiraillait le ventre. Je jouais, sans y prêter réellement attention, avec cette alliance qui ornait mon doigt depuis maintenant 3 ans. Comment pouvais –je être si heureuse et en même temps me sentir aussi anxieuse. Les larmes coulaient d'elles mêmes. Elles dévalaient le long de mes joues pour s'échouer dans mon cou. J'essuyai mes joues d'un revers de la main et essayai de reprendre contenance afin de faire mon plus beau sourire à Nell.

**Nell : Kens' nous partons finir les préparations de la salle, Hetty t'as préparé un peu de thé.**

Je souris et me dirige vers la cuisine, je bois ma tasse, cela me réchauffe et m'apaise. J'entends tout les occupants de la maison partir, je soupir, mes angoisses me reprennent, il va falloir que je parle a Deeks très rapidement, je ne sais pas comment il va prendre ce que j'ai à lui annoncer.

Nous avons décidé de renouveler nos vœux de mariage, les premiers étant plutôt flou… Nous allons nous marier demain, mais avant cela il faut que je parle à Deeks…

**PV DEEKS**

3 ans, 3 ans que nous sommes mariés et que je ne regrette rien, et demain nous allons renouveler notre union. Pourtant, je sens Kensi préoccupée, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, mais chaque fois que j'essai de lui parler, elle esquive le sujet en me disant que tout va bien…

Je regarde notre famille arrivée, elle est exclusivement composée des membres de notre équipe mais cela me convient parfaitement. Je me souviens encore de ce fameux lundi où nous sommes rentrés de Vegas, nous ne voulions pas leur dire pour le moment, mais nous y étions obligés…

_Flash Back_

Nous nous réveillons l'un à coté de l'autre dans mon appartement, lundi est arrivé bien trop vite à mon goût, notre bulle va éclater et nous ramener à la réalité. Je la regarde un instant et la réveille avec un baiser. Je ne regrette rien de ce qui s'est passé, mais il va falloir faire face à l'équipe maintenant…

Elle me regarde et je sais qu'elle pense exactement la même chose. Nous nous préparons et arrivons de bonne heure à l'OPS de façon à pouvoir parler à Hetty. Nous arrivons devant son bureau et j'ai l'estomac qui fait des allers-retours…

**Hetty : Bonjour jeunes gens, vous avez passé un bon weekend ?**

**Kensi : Bonjour Hetty**

**Deeks : Bonjour Hetty, on peut vous parler un instant ?**

Elle nous regarde de façon espiègle et j'ai déjà l'impression qu'elle sait tout…

**Hetty : Bien sûr, assoyez-vous, je vous écoute !**

Je me racle la gorge et me lance.

**Deeks : Hum, ce weekend nous sommes partis à Vegas et euh… comment dire … nous euh….**

**Hetty : Vous ?!**

**Kensi : … Nous nous sommes mariés Hetty ! Nous avions bu mais cela ne change rien, nous sommes mariés, je sais que cela remet en cause notre équipe mais nous sommes ensemble et nous avons décidé de rester marié !**

Hetty nous regarde surprise mais sans plus, étrange…

**Hetty : Vous vous êtes mariés ?! Eh bien félicitation, mais vous devez comprendre que professionnellement cela va poser problème ! Je vous avez pourtant parlé des rapprochements entre agents… Je ne me permettrai pas de remettre en cause votre union, cela ne regarde que vous mais ici, vous êtes des agents et vous devez rester professionnel. Il va falloir que j'en parle avec le directeur, en attendant vous continuez votre partenariat, je vous tiendrez informé de ma décision. **

**Kensi : Très bien Hetty, merci, nous resterons professionnels n'ayez pas de doute là-dessus !**

**Hetty : Je le sais, et je pense qu'il va falloir que vous informiez vos collègues !**

**Deeks : Oui Hetty. **

Nous partons du bureau, ça c'est bien passé, la seule chose qui me chagrine c'est que l'on va peut être nous séparé, je n'en ai vraiment pas envie ! On verra, je croise les doigts pour qu'Hetty nous fasse confiance sur ce coup.

**Deeks : Bon ça été !**

**Kensi : ouai, y'a plus qu'à avertir les autres, je te propose que tu le fasses puisque c'est moi qui est avertit Hetty ! **

20 minutes plus tard Callen et Sam arrivent, je décide de les prévenir maintenant, autant le faire, je sais Nell et Eric sont déjà à l'étage, je les appelle et leur demande descendre.

** Deeks : Bon, il faut que l'on vous parle…**

Tous me regardent et attendent la suite. Je souffle avant de me lancer, cela doit les angoisser puisque G prend la parole avant que je n'ai pu ajouter autre chose.

**Callen : Rien de grave ?**

**Deeks : non,… enfin pas pour le moment,…. tout va dépendre de la façon dont vous allez prendre ça ! Disons que ….Kensi et moi, on est…. euh, on est…**

**Sam : Vous êtes quoi ? Vous êtes ensemble ? On s'y attendait tous !**

**Deeks : Euh ouai, mais disons que on n'est pas que ensemble….**

**Nell : Kensi, ne me dit pas que tu es enceinte ?!**

Tous les regards se portèrent sur ma femme, oui c'est ce qu'elle est ma femme… Je la regarde, elle est totalement gênait mais répond vivement.

**Kensi : Non, bien sûr que non, t'es malade !**

**Eric : Et bien qu'est ce qu'il y a alors ?**

**Deeks : Ce weekend on était à Vegas et … on s'est marié !**

Le silence est total dans l'hacienda, ils nous regardent tous complètement halluciné, Nell est la première à réagir et à nous féliciter, Eric suit sa camarade et nous souhaite tous ses vœux… Je savais que les geeks le prendraient bien, mais j'attends la réaction de Callen et Sam. Ils ne bougent pas et attendent…

**Callen : Hetty est au courant ?**

**Kensi : Oui.**

**Sam : Et ?**

**Deeks : Elle nous laisse bosser ensemble pour le moment, il faut qu'elle en parle au directeur et elle agira en conséquence.**

**Callen : Dans ce cas, je pense qu'on ne peut rien dire de plus, félicitation… enfin je crois !**

Il regarde Kensi et la voit sourire, il s'approche et la serre dans ses bras… bon finalement ca c'est plutôt bien passé…

Les jours qui suivirent, nous avons eu le droit aux traditionnelles petites blagues de l'équipe mais tout cela restait sympathique. Hetty, après nous avoir observé pendant 1 mois avait accepté que l'on continu à travaillé ensemble, nous étions totalement professionnels, nous arrivions à faire la part des choses entre notre vie de couple et notre partenariat.

Notre vie à deux n'était que du bonheur, chaque jour on s'ouvrait peu à peu l'un à l'autre et on était maintenant sûr que l'on avait bien fait de rester uni.

_Fin du flash back_

J'arrive dans notre maison que nous avons achetée un an plus tôt, elle est là devant la baie vitrée, le regard perdu sur l'horizon, elle est magnifique mais je sais que quelque chose la perturbe.

Deeks : Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, toute seule ?

Kensi : Je pense à toi

Je glisse mes bras autour de son corps et lui embrasse l'épaule.

Deeks : Dis moi ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle souffle et se retourne pour me faire face.

Kensi : Il faut que je te parle, viens t'asseoir

Je n'aime pas du tout la tournure que prend cette discussion.

Deeks : Dis moi ce qui ne vas pas, tu m'inquiètes !

Kensi : Il faut que je te le dise avant que tu renouvelles tes vœux, je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre et je comprendrais totalement ta réaction. Marty, j'ai fait des tests et je suis enceinte, je sais qu'on en a pas parlé et si tu n'en voulais pas, je le comprendrais, je ne veux pas te forcer à quoique ce soit !

L'information fait doucement son chemin et j'assimile que la femme que j'aime, porte mon enfant… Je vais être papa ! Et elle croit que je ne vais pas l'assumer, elle est trop mignonne… Je réalise qu'elle attend toujours que je lui donne une réponse elle me regarde avec les yeux pleins de larmes… Elle s'inquiète.

Deeks : Je vais être papa ! C'est fantastique, oh mon amour, tu ne pouvais pas me faire un plus beau cadeau que celui-ci !

Kensi : C'est vrai ?! T'es heureux ? Tu sais je n'avais rien prévu, rien programmée je ne voulais pas te le cacher…

Deeks : tu rigoles, c'est génial, tu m'offres tout ce que j'ai toujours rêvé, une femme merveilleuse et maintenant un enfant, je vais avoir une famille… MA famille !

Elle pleure, je la serre dans mes bras et la réconforte jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Je suis totalement euphorique, on va avoir des minis ninjas assassins ! J'espère être un bon père, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai eu le bon exemple avec le mien, mais je me promets, que jamais ne répèterais ce que j'ai vécu enfant…

PV Kensi

J'entends du bruit, au bruit des pas je reconnais mon mari…

**Deeks : Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, toute seule ?**

**Kensi : Je pense à toi**

Et c'est vrai, j'essai de trouver la façon de lui annoncer cela, je suis tellement stressée à l'idée qu'il n'accepte pas cet enfant…

Il glisse ses bras autour de mon corps et embrasse mon épaule.

**Deeks : Dis moi ce qui ne va pas ?**

J'inspire profondément, souffle et me retourne. Je vois son regard qui me chamboule à chaque fois, j'entrelace nos doigts et le dirige vers le salon.

**Kensi : Il faut que je te parle, viens t'asseoir**

Je ne veux pas le forcer. Je ne peux pas le forcer à rester avec moi s'il ne veut pas de cet enfant, je sais que cela pourrait lui faire du mal, lui rappelant sa propre expérience avec son père. Nous n'avons jamais réellement abordé le sujet, sur nos envies réelles d'enfants, je n'ai pas programmé cette grossesse mais je l'assumerai, si Deeks ne veut pas de cet enfant, cela me ferai mal mais je le comprendrai et ne lui demanderai rien, je l'aime et seul son bonheur est important à mes yeux…

**Deeks : Dis moi ce qui ne vas pas, tu m'inquiètes !**

**Kensi : Il faut que je te le dise avant que tu renouvelles tes vœux, je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre et je comprendrais totalement ta réaction. Marty, j'ai fait des tests et je suis enceinte, je sais qu'on en a pas parlé et si tu n'en voulais pas, je le comprendrais, je ne veux pas te forcer à quoique ce soit !**

Il écarquille les yeux, sa respiration se coupe, signe de sa surprise. Il me regarde mais ne dit rien, il reste un long moment immobile et je l'observe attendant qu'il parle. Son expression change au fur et à mesure des secondes, passant de la surprise à la joie. Moi qui m'attendait à ce qu'il m'en veule, qu'il crie…

**Deeks : Je vais être papa ! C'est fantastique, oh mon amour, tu ne pouvais pas me faire un plus beau cadeau que celui-ci !**

Je suis abasourdie, ne m'attendant pas à ce qu'il explose de joie face à cette annonce…

**Kensi : C'est vrai ?! T'es heureux ? Tu sais je n'avais rien prévu, rien programmée je ne voulais pas te le cacher…**

**Deeks : tu rigoles, c'est génial, tu m'offres tout ce que j'ai toujours rêvé, une femme merveilleuse et maintenant un enfant, je vais avoir une famille… MA famille ! **

Je pleure, longtemps, il me prend dans ses bras et me réconforte, je ne sais pas si je suis heureuse ou sous le choc… mais je sais qu'il ne me laissera pas ! Je l'aime tellement…

**Deeks : Il faut qu'on l'annonce à la terre entière, Je vais être papa avec la plus formidable des mamans….**

Je souris, il est tellement craquant, je suis heureuse ! Nous décidons d'avertir notre famille et nos amis demain lors de la cérémonie, quoi de mieux que d'annoncer une naissance, lors du plus beau jour de notre vie… pour la seconde fois, à la différence que je serai totalement sobre demain !

J'espère que la suite vous a plus !

Une petite review ?

Bisous !


End file.
